


He Means Everything to Me

by itszoeyinnit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: !pov: in jaskiers thoughts!, (he doesn’t), Bard - Freeform, Based on a dodie Song, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, But he should, Canon!, Dodie Cover, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt hurts Jaskier, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jasper Owen Cover, M/M, May be sad?, Oneshot, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher - Freeform, Witches, and that’s what?, both of their feelings are growing, but i think 6, but shh, but wait, geralt also tastes of birthday cake and storytime, geralt catches feelings, geralt doesn’t know any better, geralt doesn’t know how to handle said feelings, geralt has a dandelion pendant behind his wolf symbol, geralt loves him back, geralt means everything to jaskier, geralt smells like lemongrass and sleep, geralt tastes like apple juice and peach, grr, i pictured this at a contemporary au gerasiker wedding, i swear geralt loves him back, i think it’s 6, i want my tag thing to be long, i wrote it first, jaskier catches feelings, jaskier tastes like nothing to geralt, maybe 5, mid-evil period, mlm, most likely 6, no clue, no fanboys need to know that, o kur, oh valley of plenty, ok forget that this is about jaskiers growing feelings for geralt, or 7, shhhh jask is ok in canon, take that as you will, thank you jasper owen, the witcher episode whatever one is called rare species, this ones for you hana, toss a coin to “my” witcher, what if it’s not long enough, ”the white wolf”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszoeyinnit/pseuds/itszoeyinnit
Summary: what were jaskier’s thoughts really about while he had his years with geralt?based on the MLM cover by Jasper Owen of “She” by dodie
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 12





	He Means Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna give a quick thank you to a good friend of mine (hi hana :)) for giving me the idea of writing a fic based off of this cover! i sent her the video of Jasper Owen’s cover saying “gerasiker?” and she mentioned writing a fic so here we are!
> 
> be patient with me this is my first fic written on ao3 and not wattpad lol

“am i allowed, to look at him like that?”

obviously not. he pushed me away. i was just a bard that tagged along on this stupid witcher’s tasks. all i wanted was adventure, to get my songs out there. i wasn’t supposed to fall in love with a guy of immortality. by the next century all i will be is a fragment of a memory. an annoying bard who messed everything up for everyone and took up time and space. 

“could it be wrong? when he’s just so nice to look at?”

i find the most disgusting things attractive. he’s a monster hunter. not some supermodel to bring pleasure to the eyes. covered in monster guts and blood, eyes and vains black, sensitive with cat that he seemed to always forget the remedy for. always the honeymilk. he never remembered the honeymilk.

“and he smells like lemongrass and sleep”

catching his sent in the wind after he’d been gone from a hunt had been the most comforting sent. the way i could physically feel the glow rise to my face and raise meet the witcher’s needs. it’s pathetic. why get excited over something that is going to happen after every hunt. again and again until i die off and become replaced. preferably with the mage. yennefer always came first. 

“and he tastes like apple juice and peach”

why should i care about the mage’s affair with geralt. she was immortal. god she was a woman. a gorgeous one at that. of corse they are together. it all but doesn’t make sense. 

“he would be at home, in a polaroid photo”

all it seemed to be. things go bad, he fixes them. at the end of the day no matter how many more mountains we have to hike, monsters geralt has to slay, ally’s we have to lose. in the end, everything turns out alright. it’s repetitive. yet all i do is crave that smell of he. 

“and he, means everything to me” 

get over it jask. he finally snapped. he admitted what you’ve known the whole time. he’s wanted me gone for the past 15 years and all i’ve done is tag along like a lost puppy. i’ve dedicated my whole existence around him like he’s the sun and all i am is the stars and planets spinning around and around until my fire burns too low and i become a dwarf disappearing into forgottenness.  
he’s a witcher, he doesn’t need a bard to cheer him on.

“i never tell, no i never say a word.”

i kept my feelings hid away so as long that when the time for him to let you go came he had no idea. now he never will. he’s never going to know how i really feel and sometimes that may be a good thing. he has his mage, and is on look for this daughter. yen will finally become as close to a mother as possible, good for her. and geralt has someone new to train and help fight with. they’re going to be fine by themselves.

“and oh it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt”

god what if i told him. would he of even said anything. probably give me a disapproving hum and go on like nothing happened. maybe give me the cold shoulder and only ask for help when absolutely needed. but a man can dream, what if he’s accepted it? what if he had scooped me up into his arms and confessed that he had always loved me too?

“and he smells like lemongrass and sleep.”  
“he tastes like apple juice and peach”  
“oh, he would be at home in a polaroid photo”  
“and he...”  
“means everything to me”

“and i’ll be ok, admiring from afar”

it wasn’t him. it couldn’t of been him im overreacting. every glimpse of white hair i see i always do this! i can’t cry now he’s not worth crying about anymore. he didn’t want me, and that was obvious. 

“Cause even when he’s next to me, we couldn’t be more far apart”

it was him. cause of course it just had to be him. it was always him. i’d think that i would be smart enough to not go with him. i don’t have long left, it’s not worth cutting the years shorter with the risks of being close to the witcher again.   
but i couldn’t resist.   
he was the sun and i was the stars and planets.

“and he tastes like birthday cake, and story time, and fall”

i really just couldn’t say no huh?   
now i’m back at following around the witcher adventure after adventure old human legs too weak to hike and carry my lute that i ride the back of geralt’s shiny black mare.   
i didn’t want him to tell me the story of how roach had passed and he didn’t look like he had wanted me to ask. 

“but to him i taste of nothing at all”

i knew my time was going to be up too soon.  
the consequences of being a human attached to your witcher like a button to a sweater.   
it was bound to fall off one day  
i knew it was all over when i woke up one morning feeling too heavy for my body.  
geralt was there to hold me while i passed.

“and he smells like lemongrass and sleep.”

“he tastes like apple juice and peach”

“oh, he would be at home in a polaroid photo”

“and he.. means everything to me.”


End file.
